This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to bearing assemblies used with turbine engines.
At least some known engines include a plurality of bearing assemblies. Some known bearing assemblies are lubricated with oil wherein the oil is supplied to the bearing assemblies with lubrication lines. The lubrication lines are generally run throughout the engine reducing the amount of available space within the engine.
Moreover, at least some known engines are stored for a time period prior to use. Oil-lubricated bearing assemblies within the engines may require maintenance after being stored to keep the bearing assemblies lubricated.